Independence Day
by Demon4life2014
Summary: A cute little one-shot between Lee and my Brit OC Riley about how they're spending Riley's first Fourth of July in the US. Brit's and American's can get alone, just takes a few sparklers, a warm blanket, and fireworks to spark the magic. Full of Fluff!


**Alright people most of you don't know my OC Riley Leroy since I use her for the TAS RP, only three people know who she is actually besides myself, but this is a little One-shot between her and Lee. Thought it would be cute since Independence Day is when we declared out independence from Great Britian, which is where Riley's from. It's a lot of fluff so if you don't like fluff, don't come complaining to me because I warned you! Alright Riley and Lee are 16 in here by the way, just to clear things up a little more. Alright I hope you enjoy the one shot and please review afterwards for me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Amazing Spiez besides Riley and her brother's. Wish I owned Lee though ;)**

* * *

Riley Leroy scowled at her best friend as he made her sit down on the large blanket, shivering as a gust of wind came over them. Lee sat beside her. "Oh stop being so mad about this. It's the Fourth of July, enjoy it." Lee stated to the Brit with a grin.

"You forget I'm British. This doesn't apply to me. You were all lucky to have gotten free from us Brits." Riley said as she rolled her green orbs at him.

"Ah well stop being such a brat and enjoy it!" Lee said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to make sure she couldn't escape.

"Where are my gadgets when I need them." Riley grumbled as the sun set finally.

"You cant tell me you don't love fire works. They're fun!" Lee exclaimed as he reached into the bag he had brought and pulled out a pack of sparklers. "Wish I could have gotten better stuff but I didn't want to get grounded." Lee stated quietly to Riley.

"You're afraid of getting caught? Wuss!" Riley chimed in his face before he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit a pair of sparklers.

"When I want you to be happy, you aren't. But when I don't want you to, you are. That's just mean." Lee said with a teasing smirk as he stuck a few sparklers into the ground around the blanket, knowing people would see them enough to not run over the.

"What're you doing?" Riley asked as she watched the American teen.

"Lighting the blanket." Lee said as he put a sparkler on the last corner of the blanket then sat back with Riley again, smiling widely at her. "Wanna make your first real Fourth of July something to remember." Lee stated as he held his smile.

"Yeah I'll remember it. Sitting here in the dark with someone who's gonna burn us alive." Riley teased with a smirk.

"Cant I do something nice with out you teasing me?" Lee asked as he laid back on the large blanket, a little annoyed now.

Riley laid down on her side beside him. "Yeah." Riley said as she moved closer to him. She then looked up as she noticed her little brothers, who they had brought along with her other brother Josh watching them, had gotten a hold of a few dangerous fireworks. "Josh." Riley hissed under her breath, mentally cursing her brother.

Lee noticed the twin brother's with their fireworks. "They'll be fine. Let Josh deal with it." Lee said as he pulled her closer to keep her from leaving the blanket.

Riley blushed lightly from how close they were. "Fine but if they get hurt it's your fault for not letting me go to stop them." Riley stated as she smirked at him.

"Not really since all I'm trying to do is give you a memorable fourth of July." Lee stated to her with a smirk right back.

"Yeah well I'll definitely remember it if my brother's blow their fingers off." Riley stated as their eyes locked, Riley's eyes full of amusement.

"Oh they'll be fine!" Lee repeated to Riley as his hand landed over hers, blushing slightly from the contact.

Riley blushed deeply at the contact before all the lights that lit the area for people to see where to sit went out, the fireworks display getting ready to begin. "Looks like it's getting ready to start." Riley stated to Lee, kind of glad it was dark now.

"Yep so you're definitely staying right here now." Lee said as he looked towards her.

"Yeah since I cant find Jake and Max now." Riley said as she tried to find them through the large crowd of people.

"Is it too much to ask for you to forget about your brother's for at least ten minutes to enjoy the holiday with your friend?" Lee questioned, obviously annoyed as he looked towards where the fireworks were gonna be set off at.

Riley heard his annoyance and sighed as she shyly nuzzled his neck to get him to forgive him. "I'm sorry okay?" Riley asked as she intertwined their fingers.

Lee flushed a deep red before trying to pull away. "You're not funny, you tease." Lee said as Riley held onto him tightly.

"Who said I'm teasing this time? Maybe I'm trying to make it up for being more interested in my brother's than you." Riley said as the fireworks display began finally.

"Oh pay attention to the display now." Lee said as he directed her head towards the fireworks that began shooting into the sky.

"Fine." Riley said with a fake pout as she scooted closer to him once more before watching the fireworks.

_God she's such a tease._ Lee felt her run her thumb across his knuckles as she continued to hold his hand. "Riley I can feel that." Lee stated as he tried to pull his hand away, but she held tight to him.

"I know. That's kind of the point." Riley said as she crawled over so she was sitting in between his legs, earning a deep blush from Lee. "You said you loved me so this shouldn't bother you." Riley stated with a knowing smirk back at Lee.

"I..." Lee stopped short, deciding it best not to argue and just watch the fireworks display.

Riley leaned back so her back was against Lee's chest, her eyes on the fireworks bursting in the sky. She then blushed madly as she felt Lee wrap his arms around her waist. "Lee what're you..." She stopped mid-sentence as she felt his breath on her neck, causing her blush to deepen if it were possible.

"Trying to see the fireworks but you're in my lap." Lee said as he put his chin on her shoulder, smiling warmly at the Brit.

"I...I am not." Riley defended as she looked down. "I'm in between your legs." Riley said as she felt Lee's breath on her cheek.

"Mmm." Lee said with a slight nod. "Still the same thing in my book." Lee said with a confident smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, lifting her slightly so she was now in his lap instead. "See." Lee said with a grin.

Riley would have tried to get off him, if he hadn't had such a tight grip on her waist. She just silently turned her attention back to the fireworks.

Lee grinned bigger before he intertwines their hands again to continue watching the display, keeping his head on Riley's shoulder.

Riley looked back at him, her eyes locking with his. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild as she willed him to just kiss her already.

Lee sort of got the message and was going to until they were interrupted by Riley's fourteen year old brother Josh.

"Oi, you two better not be trying to do anything that you'll regret. I don't want to be the one to tell dad you snuck off with your boyfriend." Josh said as he walked over to the two.

"Go away you idiot! You're supposed to be watching Jake and Max!" Riley hissed at her brother, staying in Lee's lap as she did.

"I am. They're over at our blanket watching the display. But fine, I get the point. I'll leave you two to your little snogging fest." Josh said with a disgusted look before walking away.

"Snogging?" Lee questioned at Riley's brother's choice of words.

"It's the British term for making out and I'll be right back." Riley said as she attempted to get out of his lap to go attack Josh, but Lee held her down.

"No you don't. You're staying right here." Lee said as he made her look back at the bursting fireworks.

"Oh fine. Afterwards I'm gonna beat him then." Riley said as she settled back into his lap again.

"Fine with me." Lee stated simply as he noticed that it was about time for the grand finale.

Riley leaned back further into Lee's chest, locking eyes with him again as he put his chin on her shoulder. "It's already almost over?" Riley asked quietly.

"Yeah almost." Lee answered before leaning closer to her, wanting to do what he was going to before Josh interrupted them.

"That wasn't very long." Riley stated before Lee pressed his forehead to hers, causing her to turn deep red from the contact.

"Yeah but at least we got to hang out and talk during it." Lee said with a warm smile before he connected their lips finally, fireworks going off inside him at the sensation.

Riley flushed deeper before kissing back, fireworks going off inside her as well from the passion and sensation that came from their kiss. She intertwined their hands again as the finale lit the sky in a multitude of colors before them.

Lee didn't care about the grand finale as he kept the kiss going, wanting nothing more than to just stay like that with Riley for the rest of the night. He, reluctantly, pulled away as one last firework burst into the sky, a specialty by Riley's twin brother's obviously since it was in the shape of a heart.

Riley noticed that and chuckled lightly at her brother's attempt at helping with the mood. She turned around and gently nuzzled Lee's neck, smiling warmly into his neck. "Well, you sure know how to make a girl remember her first Independence day, Lee." Riley said as he ran his hand over her waist.

"Well, glad I could help with that." Lee said quietly as he kissed her forehead. "Think this is my best one yet." Lee said with a grin as their eyes locked.

Riley smiled at him. "Never knew that Brit's and American's would get along again after you guys broke away from us." Riley joked lightly before pecking him on the lips again.

"Heh yeah. Guess that's changed then in the long time since it. Would have hated for this to be forbidden if it were still that way." Lee said as everyone around them began leaving, but they stayed as they were.

"Well it's not forbidden. You lucked out that you were able to get me to see you American's aren't all bad." Riley teased as she nuzzled his neck again.

"Yeah. Glad I was and glad I got a feisty, cute Brit too." Lee said before making her look at him again so he could kiss her again.

Riley giggled lightly before getting off of him. "We'd better go Lee. It's getting late." Riley said as she helped him up.

"Yeah I know." Lee said as he pulled out the burned out sparklers and then picked up the blanket. "I'll walk you home." Lee offered as he took her hand lightly, smiling warmly at Riley.

Riley giggled again as she squeezed his hand gently. "Such a gentleman." She said as they began to walk out of the park.

"Yeah I can be a gentleman when you're not teasing me." Lee said with a chuckle.

"Hey I tease you because it's fun." Riley said as she locked eyes with him, her green orbs glowing with amusement.

"Or to show you love me too." Lee said with a knowing grin.

"Going a little there with love, Lee. Let's just say crush on you." Riley said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh fine. To show you've got a crush on me." Lee said as they neared her house.

Riley grinned at him. "Thanks for the amazing Fourth of July Lee." Riley said as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"No problem. Glad I could give you another reason not to hate America so much." Lee said as he kissed her back, standing outside the Brit girls house now.

"We should do this again next year." Riley said with a wink.

"Definitely." Lee agreed with a grin. "See ya tomorrow." Lee said as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"See ya tomorrow lover boy." Riley said as she kissed him back then went inside.

Lee chuckled as he watched the girl vanish inside her house, happy he was able to give her a memorable evening. He then saw her appear in the window of her living room and blow him a kiss. He chuckled before waving goodbye and then beginning to walk away to go home, fireworks still going off in his mind at the sensation of the night.

* * *

**A sweet ending to this little One-shot. I hope yall enjoyed this storie because it was really fun to make. Btw, I am not British, I'm in the US and was born here. I looked up some of the British things I've got in here. Just want yall to know that. But I do love London, which is where Riley's from. Alright I'm gonna finish rambling so yall can go and read some other stuff now. Thanks again for reading. I hope yall enjoyed it. Please do me a favor and hit that button down there for me and leave me a message!**


End file.
